Bugberry
/centre ❝ A-and always remember th-that you can’t save everyone.. O-only the ones who StarClan wants you to save. ❞ — ''Cloudflight to Bugberry when they departed A short furred dark tan tom with a slightly long bobbed tail, green eyes, white paw and nose, and is almost identical to his sister. Bugberry has a tannish coat that also looks like it is also dark lilac. He has lynx point markings like his father. His ears, face, and tail are all the same colour while his legs are a gradient. The dark lilac drags down to his neck with a white heart on his chest. The bridge of his nose is dark brown but has a white splotch. His eyes are a shy emerald green and a lovely teal. He currently resides in [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']] as a medicine apprentice, mentored by [[Perchwish|'Perchwish']]. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail/Highlander(from his father) x Moggy(from his mother) Description:'''A short furred dark tan tom with a slightly long bobbed tail, green eyes, white paw and nose, and is almost identical to his sister. Bugberry has a tannish coat that also looks like it is also dark lilac. He has lynx point markings like his father. His ears, face, and tail are all the same colour while his legs are a gradient. The dark lilac drags down to his neck with a white heart on his chest. The bridge of his nose is dark brown but has a white splotch. His eyes are a shy emerald green and a lovely teal. '''Palette: : = Base (#7a716d) : = Markings (#3d3d3d)(#282828)(#ffffff) : = Eyes (#46826b)(#2d654f)(#47816d) : = Nose, paw pads, ears(#7b594e) : = Tongue (#ce9680) Voice: Bugberry tends to stutter a lot, he will most likely grow out of it. He naturally has a calming voice that's a tad bit raspy. Scent: Bugberry smells heavily of lavender. Gait: He mainly walks with his head low and his shoulders raised as if he were in trouble. 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Cunning, intelligent, observational ±''' '''Introvertered, curious, dependent −''' '''Cowardly, contemplative, skittish 'Likes' *Bugs **Bugberry has always liked bugs, hence his name. He finds them very interesting. *Stones **Bug has liked stones since he was a newborn, he likes to lick them to keep him calmer. *Berries **Ever since he was with Pikepaw, he's adored berries to the point where he collects them. *Lavender 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Water **wip 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Tigerlily, Lynxleap, Birdkit, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Nettlemuzzle gives birth to Birdkit and Bugkit, she sadly passes away. The kits are premature. :*Lynxleap brings the newborn kits back to camp, along with Nettlemuzzle. :*Lynxleap does not pay attention to the kits, Dripsplash offers to watch them. *Perchwish takes the kits to the med. den, only to find out they're premature. :*Tigerlily offers to feed and care for them until they're older. :*Bugkit and Birdkit do not have their names yet. :*Mosspaw finally meets the kits, giving them the names Goofball(Bug) and Fluffbutt(Bird) *The kits learn to speak! They can see and hear! *They get their own names. --Time skip because I forgot-- *Lynxleap and Mosspaw leave the clans, leaving Bugkit and Birdkit alone with Tigerlily. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|StarClan= :Nettlemuzzle/Queen/Mother/dot ::"Hey mama...How are you up there? Is it nice? Do you watch over Birdy and I? We're apprentices now...Maybe I could've saved you..." :Bugberry looked up into the sky, his bobbed tail still for once and his ears pressed against his head. |-|RiverClan= :[[Dripsplash|'Dripsplash']]/Warrior/Sister-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I...I'll find her eye." :Bugberry frowned, a wilted flower dangling from his jaw. :[[Mosskit|'Moss']]/Warrior/Older sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"...And you're gone again." :Bugberry frowned. '' :[[Tigerlily|'Tigerlily']]/Permanent queen/Mother-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"We don't talk that much anymore..." :''Bugberry's ears fell flat as he looked away, a sad sparkle remaining in his eyes. :[[Poppypaw|'Poppypaw']]/Apprentice/Friend/dots ::"We haven't talked in a while." :''Bugberry sighed a bit. :[[Pikepaw|'Pikepaw']]/Apprentice/Best friend/dots ::"He didn't deserve everything that's happened to him." :Bugberry '' :[[Batpaw|'Batpaw']]/Apprentice/Friend?/dots ::"I don't really...talk to him, but he seems nice." :''Bugberry nodded a bit. |-|Outside the Clans= :[[Birdpaw|'Birdpaw']]/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I mis-miss you, Birdy..." :Bugberry's ears fell flat as he spoke, tears glossing over his eyes. 'Trivia' *Bugberry blames himself for Nettlemuzzle's death as well as Lynxleap and Mosspaw's disappearance. *Bug has a habit of stuttering when he's nervous or lying. 'Quotes' ❝''Hey! Maybe dad will call you Bugkit,'' ❞ — Mosspaw to Bugkit ❝''Hi! Where’s da? He needs to name Fluffbutt... I already names goof, He’s called Bugkit.❞ — ''Mosspaw to Bugkit ❝''B-but then I w-would've lost y-you?❞ — ''Bug to Tigerlily when Ottercreek died ❝'' I want papa back. I want Moss back. I want mama back, but no.font size=6>❞ — ''Bug to himself when talking to Tiger 'Fanart' Bugkit.png|by kenzie Untitled679.png|by me Untitled680-2.png|by me Pixel_bug.png|by sARAH!!! HECK.png|by JEN!!!! bug.png|by CAMMIE/Windstorms Bugkit_request.png|by totoro Bugggggggggggggg .png|by glitterysavage Untitled730.png|by dani <3 bugkit_blep_nolash.png|by pal!!! BUG_BOY.png|by corgkey! AhZrV7gfQsCjQABwBx1fXA.png|by ty 1538149902080.png|by xxmaplecakesxx buggo.png|BY SKY <333 unknown (4).png|BY BEE!!! <3333 bugkitty.png|BY OMEN!!! IMG_3119.png|halloween boy BY RESH!!!! <33333 BuUgkit.png|bY CHLOE <3 Bugkitty2.png|by sirsnickety! bugkit1.png|by kenzie <3 unkngdfgdown (4).png|by bee. Screenshot_7502.png|val <3 Untitled222.png|by laverny !! RHIUGFHSDUIFHSD.png|ily bee. test.png|laaa,,, i love jen,,,, BUGBUGBUG.png|by petal!!! Untitled1199.png|bug redesign !! by me!! Screenshot_3200.png|w/ pike seth 2019_feb_bike.png|w pike kiwi Untitled1300.png|updated ref Untitled1272.png|scar ref bike.png|bike kenzie Untitled1415.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Sleepyboo Category:RiverClan Category:Medicine Cat